A Supernatural & Regular Day
by monkeybait
Summary: LEFT UNFINISHED The power goes out, and Kotarou, Ten-chan and Koboshi are forced to stay at Misha and Shia's apartment over night to avoid the bad weather. It just goes on from there... monkeybait's sister
1. How to Do some Homework & Eat Some Soup

Hi, fellow fanfiction-ers! I wrote this story all thanks to my friend Kate for lending me all her Pita-Ten comic books! Here's a shout out to her:

Hey, Kate! Thanks again for lending me those books. They're my favorites! Maybe I'll see you today at the park or something? Okay, later!

Anyways, I don't own any of the characters, and that makes me unhappy. I tried to make this story as much as the characters would really act. And I hope you like it!

**Chapter One: How to Handle A Difficult Homework Problem And Maybe Eat Some Soup While You're At It**

Misha sat at the countertop on a stool, watching Shia chop fresh, bright-orange carrots into equal pieces and scoop them into a small bowl. She scraped the remains off the cutting board and slid them into the trash can, then continued cutting the rest of the vegetables. The doorbell suddenly rang, and Shia looked up, surprised because she had been so absorbed in her cooking. She slowly stood from her seat.

"No, no! Me! I'll get it! Suuu!" Misha stood, knocking her chair over on the way there. When she flung open the door, she saw Kotarou standing there.

"Oh! Oh! Kotarou-kun, look!" She jumped up and down and pointed at Shia. "Lookie look! Isn't Shia-san such a good cook? Su?"

Kotarou narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. "Yeah, she's pretty good."

Shia looked up again and smiled. "Oh, Kotarou-kun! I'm so glad you're here. Would you care to sample my vegetable soup? That is, if you can stay long enough for it to be done."

"Um, okay. But do you mind if I work on my homework? I've still got cross-stitch left, and a lot of math problems."

Shia smiled happily. "No problem. I'll let you know when it's done."

"Oh! I'll help you! Su!" Misha ran over and hugged Kotarou around the neck. Kotarou walked so she was dragged across the room.

"Misha-san! Let go of me!" He wriggled out of her grasp and sat at the table. "What should we do first?"

"Ooo, math! I love all the numbery-numbers! Su!" Misha bounced up and down in her seat.

"Geez, sit still. Okay, we'll do math first." Kotarou reached into his bag and pulled out a navy blue folder with the word MATH written on it. "Now, I'm having difficulty with this problem. See –"

"Ooo, I wanna help! I wanna help! Su!" Misha bounded over and sat next to Kotarou, glancing over his shoulder. "Which one? Which one? So many problems!"

"This one here. Problem 27." Kotarou pointed to it. "See, if train A is going at 46.7892 mph and it is supposed to arrive at the train station in approximately 2.48 hours, how much time would be taken off if the train made 2 three-minute stops and 1 ten-minute stop? And if train B is going at – Misha-san?"

Misha-san's eyes turned in spirals. "Ugh… so many… words…"

"Perhaps we should go to cross-stitch first," Kotarou replied like this was always happening, which, of course, it was. He took out the cross-stitch and started slowly. Misha came out of her little trance and watched him with interest.

"Wow, Kotarou, what are you sewing?" Misha asked her eyes transfixed on his work. Kotarou continued the cross-stitch.

"Just some flowers. Nothing important." Misha grabbed the work from his hands.

"Oh! Oh! I'll show Shia-san! It's soooooo pretty! Su!" Misha ran into the kitchen, waving the artwork in her hand.

"Misha-san! Argh! Give it –" Kotarou reached for it, but Misha snatched it away, cutting her finger on the needle.

"Ouchie ouchie ow ow ouchie ouch!" Misha cried, jumping around the rooming and holding her finger. "Owie ouchie ow!"

"Did you cut yourself?" Kotarou said, slightly aggravated at how klutzy Misha was.

"N-No! I'm fine! Su!" Misha cried, trying not to make it a big deal. She smiled guiltily.

Kotarou sighed. "I'll go get the antiseptic."

"No! Kotarou! You've got homework!" Misha waved her arms, trying to block his path.

"Yes, Kotarou-kun. I'll get them." Shia stood and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out a small box. "Your cross-stitch is lovely by the way." Shia turned to Misha. "Here you are, Misha-san." She wrapped the band-aid around her finger.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks. It's not that cool, though."

The doorbell rang, and Misha sprang. "Door! Door! Door!"

She ran to get it. Ten-Chan and Koboshi-san walked in. Shia smiled.

"Ten-Chan! Koboshi-san! Here, hand me your coats – please, come in!"  
"Thanks, Shia-san. I think there's a blizzard coming," Ten-Chan said, slipping off his coat. "Koboshi lost her hat on the way over here."

"Oh, shut up, Takashi!" she yelled, angry clouds of smoke rising out of her ears. "They don't need to know that."

"That's okay. We can go looking for it later," Kotarou mumbled, still focused on the difficult math problem.

"O-Of course we can, Kotarou-kun!" Koboshi agreed quickly.

"You're still doing that math, Kotarou?" Ten-Chan said, looking over.

"Not everyone is as smart as you, Ten-Chan," Kotarou said, a look of absolute annoyance on his face. "Argh! I can't get this stupid problem."

"I'll help you, Kotarou-kun! Suuuuu!" Misha leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get off my Kotarou-kun!" Koboshi yelled, trying to wrench Misha off him but she just giggled.

"Yeah, please, Misha-san," he argued, his face getting smushed by Misha's weight.

"Problem 27, huh? Hmm…" Ten-Chan looked over the problem. "The answer's 10.250."

Kotarou narrowed his eyes as he did the problem on his calculator. "Lucky guess." He threw the calculator on the floor.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ten-Chan sighed and sat down at the table. "Today totally sucked, didn't it?"

"Not for you, it didn't," Kotarou reminded him. "You got on the best-scores list. And you were in first."

Ten-Chan waved a hand. "Eh, whatever. Like I said before, I don't study to be on some dumb paper. But the teachers are starting to think that I'm cheating."

"What!" Koboshi shouted, sitting down at the table. "But Ten-Chan, you study so hard!"

He shrugged. "I guess there are consequences for studying too much."

"No, that's not fair! You should stand up for yourself, Ten-Chan!" Koboshi argued, fists slightly clenched.

"Yeah, that seriously isn't fair," Kotarou nodded.

"Soup's up! Suuuu!"

Misha and Shia came in, both holding opposite sides of a tray with three bowls of soup.

"Thanks, Shia-san, I'm starving," Ten-Chan said, taking one of the bowls off the tray.

"This'll get you all warmied-up! Su!" Misha bounded up to Kotarou and Koboshi and handed them soup.

"Is it good?" Shia asked, walking over to Ten-Chan. "I was afraid I used too many spices."

"No, it's delicious!" Ten-Chan exclaimed, shoveling it into his mouth. "Thanks, Shia-san!"

"Oh, it was no trouble! I'm so glad you like it!" Shia smiled cheerfully. She turned to Misha. "Would you like some, too?"

"Okees, suuuu! Anything made by the almighty cook Shia must be greaty-waity! Suuuu!"

Shia handed Misha a bowl. Misha slurped up the noodles.

"Mmm, it's fantabulous! Su!" Misha cried, licking her lips.

"I'm so glad you like it so much! If anyone wants seconds, just let me know," Shia said. "Now, can I take some orders for tomorrow's lunch?"

"Uh, I guess a hamburger would be nice," Kotarou offered.

_Ooo, so Kotarou likes hamburgers? I've got to ask Shia-san for the recipe! _Koboshi thought excitedly. _Maybe then Kotarou will like me._

"Yeah, me too," Ten-Chan agreed. "A hamburger… and maybe some fries."

"Alright, I'll start!" Shia said with a smile. "But first, would you like anything, Koboshi-Chan?"

"Um, no thank you, Shia," Koboshi said through gritted teeth, trying not to sound angry. "I'm just going to bring a bag lunch."

"Are you quiet sure?" Shia asked again. "I can easily make you something, if you'd like."

"No, it would be too much trouble. You've already got those boys to cook for, and they eat too much. I'm really okay," she added when Shia opened her mouth again.

"We don't eat too much," Ten-Chan argued, his mouth stuffed with his fourth helping of soup. Koboshi sweat-dropped.

"I rest my case, you pigs," Koboshi nodded. "Anyways, I've got to get home now. I've still got my cross-stitch to finish up. Thanks for the soup, Shia-san, it was delicious."

"No, it was my pleasure!" Shia smiled.

The power suddenly goes out.

"Well, this sucks!" Koboshi yelled as Shia lit a candle and Misha ran under the futon in fear.

"Oh, man, we got a blackout," Ten-Chan growled.

"Well, that's that: you guys are going to have to stay the night; the blizzards' too bad," Shia sighed, lighting some more candles. "We'll make up some beds for you, alright?"

_Oh, this is bad. This is really bad,_ Koboshi thought. _What would come out of sleeping, even in the same HOUSE, with Misha-san?_

"Ooo! Ooo! Sleepover! Whoopee!" Misha cried throwing some random pillows on the floor. "Let's stay up all night telling stories! Su!"

Kotarou and Koboshi groaned. Ten-Chan laughed.

"Come on, guys. This'll be fun!" he said optimistically. "We'll, um… sit around the fire… and, um… not watch TV… and not play video games… and…"

He moaned. "This is gonna be SO boring."

END OF CHAPTER ONE (hope you liked it!)


	2. How to Enjoy a Sleepover with Misha

**Chapter Two: How to Attempt to Enjoy a Night of Sleeping At Misha-san and Shia-san's House**

The five sat around the fire, two of them wearing bored expressions, one of them attempting to play a video game, one of them trying to think of something to say, and the other roasting a hotdog over the fire on a chopstick because they had nothing else to use. The hotdog weenie caught on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH! Fire in the house! SU! SU! SU!" Misha yelled, running around in circles. The others didn't know what to do, so they just stood and watched her. Koboshi-Chan eventually took the chopstick and dipped it in the toilet.

"Well, I don't think you want to eat it anymore, but at least it's not on fire," Koboshi said plainly, handing her the weenie.

"Th-Thanks, su," Misha giggled, looking guilty again. "I've got it! Let's play a gamey-wamey! Suuuu!"

"Yeah, let's play truth or dare!" Ten-Chan exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Shia-san, do you have an old bottle we could use?"

Shia looked up. "Um, I might."

She dug through the cupboards, then took out a bottle of soy sauce. "I guess this will do."

She put the bottle on the floor in the middle of all of them. Ten-Chan spun it, and soy sauce flew everywhere.

"AHHH! Shia! Do you, like, have a BOTTLE CAP for this or anything!" Kotarou yelled.

"Mmm… I taste good! Su!" Misha cried, licking her arms. "All I need is a little sushi and I'll taste great!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Shia cried, embarrassed. She pulled a capped ketchup bottle out instead. "Okay, now try."

They waited 'til Misha was done cleaning herself with her tongue and then Takashi spun the bottle.

"Okay, Misha. Truth or dare?" Ten-Chan asked.

Misha shrugged, then said between a lick, "I dunno. Su. I've never played this game before."

"Just do dare, then."

"Okay! Su! What do I have to do?" Misha asked, pouring more soy sauce on her arms and legs.

"Um –"

"YOU HAVE TO STOP LICKING YOURSELF," Kotarou interrupted.

Misha stared, then giggled guiltily. "He, he. Okay, su."

"Okay, I think we can do better than that," Ten-Chan nodded, spinning the bottle again. "Okay… let's see… it landed on nobody…"

He spun it again, and after twenty-four times of not landing on anyone, it finally landed on Koboshi.

"Alriiiiight, Koboshi!" Ten-Chan said with an evil smile. "Truth or dare?"

_I know if I do truth, he'll make me admit that I like Kotarou! _Koboshi thought nervously. _But if I do dare, he'll think of something like jump out the window. _

"Dare," Koboshi sighed, waiting for the worst.

"I dare you to kiss –"

"NO! I'm not kissing anyone! NO!" Koboshi cried, closing her ears. Everyone stared at her.

"Geez, I was just gonna dare you to kiss the TV. But that's an even better idea!"

"Eh?" Koboshi said, sweating.

"Yeah, I dare you to kiss Kotarou."

"WHAT!" Kotarou and Koboshi cried at the same time.

"What? You like him, don't -?"

"LA, LA, LA, LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOU SAY!" Koboshi cried, closing her ears with her fingers and walking around the room. "It's time for your big mouth to shut up, mister."

"Okay, okay, just doing you a favor."

"Dude, were you gonna make me KISS her?"

"No, I was gonna make her kiss the TV. It was her idea."

"Right," Kotarou said, still staring at Koboshi march around the room and scream while Misha followed her.

"Okay, sit down!" Ten-Chan yelled at them. "We wanna keep playing!"

He spun the bottle when they sat down. It landed on himself.

"Ooo, it landed on YOU, Ten-Chan! I wanna give him a dare!" Koboshi smiled evilly. Everyone took a few steps away.

"What are you gonna do to me, anyway?" Ten-Chan asked.

"Stick your head in the fire, Ten-Chan."

"What!"

"Koboshi, you're kind of freaking me out," Kotarou said.

"Perhaps we've all had a little too much soup," Shia sighed. "How about we get some rest now?"

"Ooo, I wanna go get my matching PJ's! Su!" Misha cried, clapping her hands. "Kotarou, Shia, you should wear yours, too! Suuu!"

"I'll more than pass," Kotarou said quickly, shaking his head.

"Ooo, matching PJ's! I'll get my camera!" Ten-Chan laughed.

"He, he," Shia giggled. "Um, I'll make up some beds for you."

Shia and Misha left.

"You know, we can easily walk to my house across the hall," Kotarou sighed, annoyed.

"Aw, come on, Kotarou! Where's your sleepover spirit?" Ten-Chan said excitedly, whapping Kotarou over the head and making him fall over.

"I don't think I ever had any," Kotarou mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Koboshi slapped Ten-Chan in the face.

"Ow, geez! What's with you and hurting me!" Ten-Chan cried.

"Stop hurting Kotarou-kun and maybe you'll find out!" Koboshi cried. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Kotarou asked, but Misha did I full-on tackle in her bunny pajamas.

"Lookie, Kotarou-kun! Aren't these pajamas just kewlsie kewl? Eh? Kotarou-kun?" Misha stood to see a Kotarou with swirly eyes.

"Oh, no! I _killed _Kotarou-kun!" Misha cried, running around and weeping.

"Ugh, here comes the water works," Koboshi sighed.


End file.
